lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fingowin/Starter Base 4: Harad (by Battledroid 56768)
hello guys, I've often been on servers where I found a lot of simple "wood cubes" as houses. They were often built by new players who need a cheap and useful shelter. As a survival player I know this issue too but as a builder it just makes me cry. So many great servers and their player citys loose their lotr atmosphere because of these "cubes". So I started developing starter bases. They should look nicer as the cubes but should cover everything a new player needs. You'll fing everything from a crafting table, to a small kitchen garden in a faction specific building. I only use blocks from the lotr mod and vanilla minecraft, so everybody can build this. Please note that it will take longer to build such a base and that it might be difficult for some new players but I'm very sure that these starter bases will help to improve the look of many servers even if you just take this blog as a source of inspiration. I hope you'll like these buildings! Please let me know if you find the post interessting/useful! Please note: This building was made by Battledroid 56768. He told me to write the article for him, so please give him credit for it. He will anwser to the comments you post here! 'Previous Starter Bases:' 1. High Elven 2. Easterlings 3. Durins Folk Harad House This small house built by Battledroid 56768 really represents the hardrim architecture of the mod. It has a lot of open spaces and is very cohered. That's typical for this kind of architecture. Also it makes the house very practical bacause you don't need any outer walls or fences to be safe and you only need a little bit of space which makes this design attractive for server players who have to deal with small plots! Another good use is to use it as a checkpoint on your way through the harad desert! In Israel (and propably their sourrunding countrys) the people often hold their livestock direclty in their houses or their courts if they had one. So it would make sense if you keep some chicken etc. in your court too because the haradrim arcitecture really reminds me of this. Another point in food production is the small garden which you can find on the side of the building. It's not big but you can expand it whenever you need more food. This screenshot also provides a good view on the balcony. Putting the bed on the roof is a very nice idea in my opinion. Don't estimate the use of such a balcony in pvp too! If you enter the house you get into the court I talked about before. Two arches seperate the actual flat from the court. A very important advice characteristic of southern architecture are the small windows. They don't allow the hot air to come in. As a consequence of that the air in the house is very bad! Some banners and two armour srtands decorate the court. In the house you have the already known features which are a standart in this series! A furnace, some chests, crafting tables and barrels. You can't see all of them on the screenshot but I think you get an idea how the inside looks like. I would personally add a bit more decoration to the inside but that's up to you. If you need some tips how to decorate I can do a seperate blog on that. Please let me know in the comments! For this one I can just say: Add a chimney to the furnace and detail the whole ceiling a bit more. Beams are always a good feature to start with! Materials and Variations 'Materials Battledroid 56768 used in this building:' '- '''Harad bricks (blocks, slabs, walls, carved bricks, stairs) - Harad pillars - Cedar wood (planks, stairs) - Faction items (banners, armour, robe, crafting table) - Utility blocks (chests, furnace, kebab stand, barrels, armour stands, crafting table, bed, alloy forge) - Decorative blocks (torches, flower pots, flowers) - Doors - Fence gate - Reed bars 'Variations: '''cheaper or easier variations are marked by numbers. More difficult or expensiv variations have letters as prefixes. 1. Make the walls of the court three blocks tall (then you need a lot less bricks) 2. Replace parts of the walls with cedar Beams A. Detail the whole inside (he court too) with stairs towards the ceiling B. Build up an entrance hall to make it look cooler Here are some more screenshots from the building: ' harad balkon.png|A better view on the balcony harad court.png|the court withe the door harad gareden.png|the garden harad storage.png|the storage room in the upper layer harad side.png|the house from the side ' Category:Blog posts